Little Light in the Dark
by dontxaskxmexwhy
Summary: Short stories from Rise of the Guardians, along with some crossovers from How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, and Brave. Mostly Jack Frost and his little sister, though. Mostly unconnected. Rated T for occasional slash/pre-slash/violence/etc...
1. Titanic Dare

_Titanic Dare_

_ "Hiccup was nervous, doing such a vulgar thing in front of his new friend, but a dare was a dare."_

_Rated: K – Genre: Humor/Friendship/Parody – Chapters: 1 – Words: 188 – Published: 3-12-13 - Main Characters: Hiccup, Jack Frost – Status: unknown_

Hiccup looked at Jack, trying not to blush. "Draw me like one of your F-french girls, Jack!" he attempted to exclaim. The poor boy was nervous, doing such a vulgar thing in front of his new friend, but a dare was a dare. Jack looked weirded out, and he gave Hiccup the 'I don't know what to say at all' look, before turning to take off with a, "no." Hiccup reached out, grabbing Jack's leg before the wind could whisk him away. "W-wait! It was a dare! Maradith dared me! Jack! Please! Don't go..." Jack turned, unable to contain his laughter. Hiccup was just so easily fooled, and so adorable, he couldn't help himself. He ruffled the kid's hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Hiccup. And I know. I'm the one that told her to dare you." He grinned as realization dawned on Hiccup's face. "J-jack! I... I!..." The kid glared at him, obviously upset. "Fine, be that way. Two can play at this." With that, Hiccup stood and brushed himself off, then walked away. As he left, he turned over his shoulder and said, "Just you watch, Jack."


	2. If Only He Knew

_If Only He Knew_

_ It hadn't been long since Jack emerged from the ice. He was just making his rounds when the sound of crying caught his attention. A young, beautiful brunette stood over a tomb, and something in Jack makes him stay close._

_Rated: K – Genre: Family – Chapters: 1 – Words: 318 – Published: 3-12-13 - Main Characters: Jack Frost – Status: Complete_

Jack looked down at the brown haired female. Two trails lead from her eyes down to her chin, the tears falling off as she stared at the tombstone in front of her. She'd been there for a few hours, at least, and didn't seem to have any desire to move.

"Jack." She whispered. It was this whispering, this calling, that had drawn Jack to the cemetery. Realizing that she wasn't calling him, Jack had intended to leave. However, he felt the voice was familiar, so he'd stayed, curious. That'd been almost an hour ago. Still Jack couldn't pull himself away from the distraught female. So he continued to sit, watching the girl cry. Once she'd worn herself out, Jack picked the sleeping girl up, careful to support her completely. She was a bit heavy, but he managed to bring her to her house. He left her on the porch as he opened the door, not wanting to topple over in an attempt to both carry her and try to get the door open at the same time. After taking her to what he assumed was her room, Jack was about to go when a firm grasp wrapped around his wrist. "Jack?" the female asked. Jack turned with shock, but when he looked back, he realized the female still couldn't see him. "Sorry, snowflake." Jack said, attempting to ruffle her hair. His hand went through her head, though, just as her hand went through his wrist.

He was passing the graveyard on his way home when Jack became curious. Landing lightly on the soil, he easily found the grave she'd just left. Her body imprint was still there, along with fresh flowers. _Jackson Overland _the tombstone read. Understanding dawned on him. He left a heart made of ice on the stone's front, giving his respects to what he assumed was the sibling of the teenager he'd carried home.

Author's Note:

O.o Ok, so now Jack's paying respects to his own grave.

Yeah, I don't understand it much myself. But there ya go, folks. Jack meets his little sister, Rosalind, who's a bit grown up now. She's 15, for those who are curious. I don't think the term "teenager" was coined at the time, but ... eh. Technicalities.

Rose doesn't believe in "Jack Frost," which is why she can't see him, but she does believe her brother is always looking out for her, which is why she is able to grab his wrists at first. When she realizes though that she can't see him, she loses the little believe she had and her hand falls through.

For her entire life, Rose believes her brother is always there, protecting her and her children.


	3. Generations

_Generations_

_ A little family history, as the Overland family becomes the Benedict family, tying Jack and Jamie together through more than a simple friendship._

_Rated: K - Language – Genre Family/Friendship – Chapters: 1 - Words: 416 - Updated: 4-7-13 - Published: 4-7-13 - Main Character(s) Rose Frost/Jamie Benedict – Status Completed_

"Rose... Rooooose... Rose?" A hand touched Rose's shoulder, causing her to jump. "James!" She said, surprised. "Rose, are you ok? You've been really spaced out lately." Rose smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just... well, tomorrow's the death anniversary of my brother, and I... I don't know. I miss him, I guess." She took his hand, smiling sadly at the ground. "Hey, I'm sure he wouldn't want you moping about his death, especially with a child along the way. Come. A walk about the grounds will cheer you." Rose followed her husband, though she was still considerably distracted.

The day had arrived, and Rose knelt by Jack's grave, flowers in hand. Two pairs of old skates lay on the grave, one draped over the headstone, the other at its base. Rose couldn't help smiling at them, knowing her brother's fondness of skating. She lay the flowers next to her skates, their white petals blending in with the snow. For a moment, Rose thought she saw Jack, standing in the forest, a mischievous smile adorning his lips, but her husband was pulling her away, and when she looked back, he was gone.

Her child arrived, a baby boy, with her bright brown eyes. There was something in them that Rose recognized. "What's his name, Rose?" Her husband asked, sitting on the bed next to her. Rose smiled as she gazed into her child's face. "Jackson..."

Jamie looked up at his mother. "You were named after your great-great-great-great grandfather, Jamie. He was a great man, who helped found the town of Burgess." Jamie's eyes widened with wonder. "Woow... We're related to the founders of Burgess?" He asked, amazed. His mother nodded, a smile on her face. "Yup! The very ones. Through his wife's side of the family, especially. The Overlands are the true founders of Burgess, though it's name was changed after their name died out." Confusion flittered across Jamie's face. "Why did their name die out?" He asked, concerned. "Because the eldest son, Jackson, died when he was 17, before he married and had children to carry the name through. His sister is your great-great-great-great grandmother, but she changed her name when she married James. We're all family, though, so it's ok." Jamie smiled, reassured. His friends were calling, asking him to come play. Snow fights were always more fun when Jamie was around. Jamie left his mother to venture out into the snow. She called after him, reminding him to put his coat on and be safe.


	4. Chance Encounter

_Chance Encounter_

_ Jack's trying to get away when he spots a girl out alone in the rain. He doesn't know her, but for a single moment, she captures his attention._

_Rated: K – Genre: General – Chapters: 1 – Words: 200 – Published: 03-12-13 - Main Characters: Jack Frost – Status: Complete_

He'd only gotten one glance at her. She had her head down, her shoulders pulled in. Her brown hair covered most of her face, but Jack could see pale cheeks and a red nose, raindrops dripping down the side. For some reason, Jack got the feeling she was crying. The rain created a mush of the dirt around her, but she didn't move. Jack didn't recognize the girl, but couldn't help feeling captivated for the single second he looked back. He couldn't see her eyes, but he imagined them to be a chocolate brown – though really, he was unsure as to why. However, he was not fond of the rain. The second passed, and Jack flew by the graveyard, the image already fading away. He reached his lake and took cover in a nearby tree.

Rosaline looked back down. For a second she thought she'd seen Jack flying by, a mischievous smile on his face. By the time she'd looked up, however, whatever it was had gone, leaving behind only the wind. Rose bent down, touching the gravestone with a shaking hand. A pair of ice skates, still brand new, lay at the tombstone's base. "Happy Birthday, Jack." She sniffled.


	5. What Happened To Rose?

_What Happened To Rose?_

_ Rose watches as the only person she's ever fully trusted, her light and reason to live, falls through the ice, a destiny meant for herself. She knows what she must do, and her 9 year old body dives in after him._

_Rated: K – Genre: Tragedy/Family – Chapters: 1 – Words:645 – Published:4-7-13 – Rose Frost – Completed_

**[Author's Note]: Rosalind Jillayne Overland is the name I have chosen for Jack's sister. It's largely thanks to Hatsu Yukiya, an amazing writer, of whom you should all read. Jack's sister's name is Rose in her stories, and I kind of fell in love with it. Now, I can't see Rose being by any other name. I threw in the Jillayne, a.k.a Jill, for jokes, and because I felt Rose needed a middle name.**

Rose screamed as Jack fell into the pond, the ice shattered beneath him. For a moment, she held her breath, expecting him to appear. When he didn't, she took a tentative step towards the hole. Another followed, and another, until she was at the edge, peering into the icy water. Her brother's hand, still reaching towards the sky, was all she could see in the little light that penetrated the ice. "Jack..." her voice was choked by tears and she knelt on the ice. Jack had never learned how to swim, because he had never enjoyed the water. She knew how, though. Pulling her skates off, she stuck her toes in the water and drew back instantly, the cold sending a chill up her entire body. With a deep breath, Rose plunged into the water.

The freezing temperature nearly caused her to gasp, but her brother's fading hand kept her focused. She began to swim after it, begging her numb limbs to move. Her eyes stung, she couldn't feel her hands, and her lungs were beginning to burn. At last Rose grabbed Jack's hand. She began pulling his motionless body up, struggling in the icy water. Jack was more deadweight than she'd imagined, and her ((8)) year old body was at its limits. Rose pushed, begging to reach the top. With a final tug, Rose let Jack go and swam to the top, gasping for breath when she reached the open air. After a few seconds to catch her breath, she took a gulp of air and went back under, trying again.

Rose repeated the process a few times, but it was taking more of a toll on her than she could bear, and Jack wasn't much closer than when she'd started. With a sob, she clung to the ice, knowing that it was useless. "Why?" She asked aloud, turning stiffly to the rising moon. "Please..." She begged. For a second, she thought that the moon shined a little brighter, that the world seemed to glow. Then, everything faded to black, and Rose gave in to the warmth that enveloped her.

She opened her eyes slowly. A warm voice was talking, and she soon realize the words were directed at her. "Hello little one." The voice said when she opened her eyes. She looked around to see a bright face before her, colorful feathers adoring the sides and violet eyes gazing gently at her. She couldn't remember where she was, or how she'd gotten there. In fact, the last thing she could recall was a feeling of cold numbness. Toothiana introduced her to the rest of the troupe and gave her a special name. "You look like a... Triantafyllo. Yes, that will suit you well." Triantafyllo liked the name well enough, though only Toothiana called her that. The rest of the fairies called her Rodo, a shorter form of the Greek word. She enjoyed carrying out her duties, though she stuck closer to Tooth than the other fairies, perhaps because, as time wore on, the feeling of desperation and cold seemed to become more pronounced. Of all the mini fairies, Rodo was the only one who still had nightmares, even 300 years later.

When Rodo met Jack, something about his chilled hands and low, but melodic voice called to her. The feeling of desperation that she had learned to deal with over the past few centuries started to fade away with every word spoken. She felt comfortable in his hands, and safe curled in his hoodie. When Jack viewed his memories, Rodo watched with him, sucked into his past by curiosity and a desire to break away from their current situation. Rose recognized herself immediately.

Ever since the fight with Pitch, Rose hasn't left Jack's side. And every night when the moon is at it's fullest, she looks up and whispers a little "Thank You."

Authors Note: (again) Uh... well, I'm not sure how well this portrays a 9-year-old girl, so... review?


End file.
